1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a reversing device for a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional ratchet wrench comprises a ratchet wheel 12, two engaging members 13, 14, two springs 15 and a control member 16 which are disposed in a head portion 111 of a body 11 of the ratchet wrench. On the head portion 111 is disposed a turning member 17 for turning the control member 16. The ratchet wheel 12 is provided with an engaging head 121 for engaging with a socket 18.
When the ratchet wrench needs to apply a torque only in a counterclockwise direction, the user can turn the turning member 17 to rotate the control member 16 in counterclockwise direction, as shown in FIG. 2, so that the control member 16 pushes the right engaging member 13 to make it disengage from the ratchet wheel 12 and make the left engaging member 14 engage with the ratchet wheel 12. By such arrangements, the ratchet wheel 12 is only able to idly rotate in the clockwise direction, namely, the ratchet wrench is only able to apply a unidirectional torque.
It is to be noted that the strength of the torque of the ratchet wrench partially depends on the engagement of the ratchet wheel, the engaging members and the control member. The normal problem is that the engaging members, when subjected to a force, will reversely push the control member to move, causing slippage between the engaging members and the ratchet wheel. The reason for slippage is because both of the two engaging members are in contact with the control member.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.